Murder on Waverly Place
by SlasherrGirl
Summary: When several of Alex's ex boyfriends get murdered the FBI get called in to investigate.Spencer and Justin, seen as a threat are kidnapped and held hostage by the killer.No Romance cause i really feel it's pointless in most stories.
1. Triple Homicide

My First story on here! Woopie!

EDIT:I'm in the process of fixing up this story.

* * *

Murder on Waverly Place

Chapter 1

Justin yawned as he entered the kitchen, he waved to his mom.

"Hey mom, has the newspaper arrived yet?" asked Justin. He absolutely loved to catch up on the current events.

"Yes honey, I brought it in a minute ago it's on the island." said Theresa.

Justin grabbed it off island, his jaw dropped at the headline

**Riley Buchard Found Dead**

"MOM! Look at this!" Justin exclaimed.

Theresa grabbed the paper and scanned the article.

"Oh my goodness. Wasn't Riley one of Alex's old boyfriends?" she asked.

"Yeah, and as far as I know they were still OK friends. Should we tell her?" Justin asked.

"I think so," Theresa replied, "its better she finds out from us than from the kids at school on Monday."

Justin nodded, he knew she was right. He decided he'd wait until Alex got up –Most likely noon— to tell her instead of waking her

* * *

"Morning, everyone." Said Alex, stifling a yawn.

"Alex, it's not morning. It's 3:56 in the afternoon!" Justin said.

"Wow, that's a new record for me!" Alex shouted in victory.

"Uh Alex, now that you're up I need to show you something." Justin held out the paper for her to grab.

"Justin, when are you going to learn that you are the only one in the house that enjoys reading the newspaper?" asked Alex.

Justin groaned out of annoyance.

"Just read the headline."

Alex read and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" Alex shouted. She and Riley hadn't talked in awhile but this… this was absolutely horrible!

"Do the police have any idea who did this?" she asked.

"No, Riley's friends said they didn't know anybody who would hate him this much." Justin answered.

* * *

A week had past and yet another murder had occurred. This time it was Brad Sherwood. Justin was sure the two murders were linked.

* * *

Another week had past and the next murder had Alex in hysterics. Dean had been killed.

"This is insane, who would want to go around killing Alex's old boyfriends?" Justin asked Harper, after her crush on him had faded and was replaced by one Zeke; the two had become good friends.

"Maybe it was that wizard guy, Ronald Longcape." suggested Harper.

"That is a pretty good idea, Harper, but I'm pretty sure he's still in wizard prison , he'd probably use magic to kill them, whereas all the victims had been brutally stabbed and had their hearts ripped out."

"Ugh, I shudder just thinking about that." said Harper. Then there was a knock on the door.

Justin opened the door to reveal two men. They looked pretty serious.

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're from the FBI."

"Um, what do you two need?" asked Justin.

"We need to speak with Alexandra Russo." replied Spencer.

"Oh _crap _what did she do now?" Had Alex done something so bad they had to bring in the FBI?

Both men laughed.

"We just need to speak with her about the recent murders. Sources tell us she has dated all three of them. And by your comment, I take it she's a bit of a troublemaker?" said Derek.

"You don't know the half of it."

At that moment, Theresa Russo came down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw the two men standing in the doorway.

"Umm Justin, who are they?" asked Theresa.

"They're from the FBI mom, they need to speak with Alex about the recent murders, do you know where she is?" asked Justin.

"Yes, she's in the…umm… family room…crying." replied Theresa. Justin nodded; he knew by "family room" she meant the lair.

"I'll be right back with her." said Justin, and he walked out in the direction of the lair.

"So can I get you anything, tea, coffee?" Theresa asked the two, but it seemed more aimed at Derek than Spencer.

"No thank you ma'am" replied Derek

"I'll have a cup of coffee with two cubes of sugar if it wouldn't be much trouble." Spencer answered. Theresa smiled and got up to make it thought she seemed a bit disappointed.

At that moment, Justin walked in with Alex, her eyes still red and wet from crying.

Theresa handed Spencer the cup of coffee. He noticed Alex still crying and nudged Derek.

"Are you sure she might be our unsub? She doesn't seem like she's very happy about the murders, she seems downright depressed about them." he whispered.

"Reid as of now she's our only lead. Plus evidence seems to point to her." Derek whispered back.

* * *

The idea of Theresa liking Morgan? That idea came from my wonderful mother who once said:

"He can profile me _any_day" Hehe gotta love her, and before i forget TY my wonderful friend Paige for proofreading this XD


	2. Surprise Attack

Lo and behold! i have chapter two! Now i'm gonna shut up and let you read

* * *

"Alright Miss Russo we just have a few questions to ask you" said Derek.

Alex nodded

"Alright." She said.

"Is it true you've dated all three of the victims?"

"Yes"

"In each relationship who did the breaking up?"

"Me"

This went on for a while until Derek finally said

"I think we've gotten everything we need, thank you for your time.

The two walked out.

"Well it seems she's most likely not the killer" said Spencer

"I guess this means we're back to square one" replied Derek

"Not necessarily, it might've been a jealous boyfriend or something"

* * *

Alex had cheered up a bit and was now talking to Harper

"Mom seemed to really like that FBI dude" said Alex

"Good thing your dad wasn't there Alex, he would've FLIPPED"

"I know"

"I think the other one was cuter though" said Harper dreamily

"He looked kinda geeky to me. But seeing as you've crushed on Justin and Zeke, you seem to have a thing for geeks." Said Alex, making Harper blush

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

* * *

There was a figure hidden by shadow on the fire escape of the Russo home. The oldest Russo kid was pretty close to figuring out who he was. He'd have to get rid of him. But maybe he'd make him use of him before killing...

* * *

Justin groaned. His parents were fighting again. When the two were out Jerry had been caught looking at a very pretty woman. Max being the almighty and wise kid he was, told dad that had he had overheard Alex and Harper talking about how mom really liked the guy from the FBI

"Oh so when I glance at another woman for two seconds it's a crime but when you start flirting with some random bozo I'm supposed to let you get away with it!" shouted Jerry

"Don't you start with that!" screamed Theresa

Over the loud argument Justin just barely heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Justin, grateful for an excuse to get away from the argument

Justin opened the door to reveal Spencer Reid.

"Umm hello, Dr. Reid, was it? What do you need?"

"Yes but you can call me Spencer, and I'm here to ask a few more questions"

"Alright what do you need to—"

He was interrupted by what sounded like a metal dish crashing into the floor

"Everything…Alright in there?" asked Spencer

"Parents fighting again. Dad looked at another girl, mom got mad so he brought up how she seemed to uuh '_like_' the other guy you showed up with"

Spencer let out a small chuckle

"You know, men don't stop looking at other girls until twenty minutes after they're dead" said Spencer

"That's pretty interesting." Justin glanced over to see his parents still shouting their heads off.

"Maybe we should go in the hallway" Justin suggested

"From what I can hear that seems like a good idea"

Justin stepped into the hallway and closed the door

"So back on topic, what questions do you need to ask"

"Does Alex have any ex-boyfriends that might've gotten jealous enough to do this?" asked Spencer

Justin thought for a moment. Alex had recently gotten a new boyfriend who was currently on vacation with his parents in the Galapagos. They had gotten so close that Alex had admitted she was in love with him and had stopped wearing Mason's true love necklace. That would've gotten Mason jealous but he had been turned into a wolf. Unless he had found a way to….No that was impossible.

"The only one I can think of is living in Transylvania" said Justin. It wasn't a total lie.

* * *

The figure growled. He might just have to get rid of the other one too. But once again he'll make some use out of him.

* * *

Jerry and Theresa had both stormed out of the house. Spencer had continued to put pieces together and work out a profile. Once Alex had gone to bed they strayed off topic and had engaged in some intelligent discussion. Justin glad to have somebody of his intelligence to talk to.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a figure dressed in all black in a ninja-like mask crashing through the window. Spencer grabbed his gun and aimed it at the figure. Justin instinctively went to grab for his wand then stopped. There was a mortal present, even under these circumstances he'd get into huge trouble with the wizard council.

The figure drew closer clearly intending to attack Justin while he was unarmed.

"Get back!" shouted Spencer, Justin did so immediately

Spencer shot at the figure but he easily dodged it. The figure smirked and kicked the gun out of his hand. The figure cornered Spencer and kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

Justin pulled out his wand.

"STUPIFY!" he shouted*

The figure then reached out his arm and deflected the spell easily.

This definitely was somebody from the wizard world. Then the spell shot back at Justin knocking him out as well. The figure carried them both away.

Alex hearing the fight walked downstairs. She saw the broken window and the bullet whole from Spencer's missed shot on the wall.

"Justin? Dr. Reid?" she called

"What the hell happened?"

* * *

*Explantion: They way i see it, wizards have taken spells from Harry Potter books for their own use.


	3. Photos From Hell

Woohoo! finally chapter 3, sorry it took a couple days.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh my baby my baby!" sobbed Theresa

"It'll be okay honey, they'll find him don't worry" said Jerry trying to comfort her.

Alex was talking to the other FBI agents, fighting the tears that wanted to spill over her eyes. She didn't want anyone else to get killed, especially her brother.

"Do you have any idea what made this guy want to kidnap them?" asked Alex

"Reid had mentioned he had a theory about the murders but was coming here to double check some information with you guys" replied J.J.

"Oh, he said it might be somebody that wanted to hurt me emotionally, maybe an ex boyfriend or somebody that downright hated me" said Alex

"That explains why he took Justin but what about Spencer?" she asked

"That's the part I'm trying to figure out" said Alex with a groan

"Guys! Guys! I found something" shouted Max

"Let me guess, your sandwich you lost last April and vowed to find?" asked Alex

"No and I haven't given up yet. But this actually is pretty serious, it's a note left by the kidnapper" said Max

"Let me see that" Alex said, snatching it from Max

"If you ever want to see them again hand her over. Everyday you don't give her to me the beating of the two gets worse. If you don't give her up in two weeks, both of them die" read Alex

"Maybe he's lying, maybe he isn't actually beating them, maybe he's just doing it to make us worry!" Theresa piped in; not willing to believe her son was in so much danger

* * *

Justin groaned. How long had he been out? He opened his eyes and it was completely dark. Had it all been a dream? Was he just waking up from a horrible nightmare? He tried to move his arms. Tied up, he thought with annoyance. It hadn't been a dream.

A light flickered on to reveal the kidnapper, dress as he had been the night before. Justin glanced to his side to see that Spencer was still knocked out. The kidnapper seemed to notice this as well.

"Get up you piece of shit!" he shouted in a gruff voice. That didn't seem to work so he smacked him right a across the face which woke him up.

"Now the fun part begins" he said in an evil voice

"Fun part?" Justin and Spencer asked simultaneously

He took out a belt and started whipping them mercilessly. The force was strong enough to leave both of them battered and bleeding. He took a camera out and snapped a picture

"Wh-why take a picture?" asked Spencer weakly

"Nothing too big, just going to give you're friends and family a

little update on what's happening"

Justin grimaced. This guy was a complete madman.

* * *

Alex checked her email to reveal one from the kidnapper; she cautiously opened it and clicked the attachment. Took one look at the picture and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She let out an ear piercing scream.

* * *

Penelope Garcia was busy trying to figure out where this kidnapper was located when she heard the familiar Ping! of her email. She opened it and clicked the attachment. Unlike Alex she stayed cool and didn't scream. She picked up the phone.

Back in New York, Derek Morgan's phone rang

"What's up baby girl?" he asked

"Two words. Not good. I just got sent a very disturbing picture" she replied.

"Why, what's it of"? asked Derek.

"It's a picture of Spencer and that other boy Justin; it looks like they've been horribly beaten. And that's not all; at the bottom it says 'It'll only get worse until you hand her over""

"The only problem is we're not sure who 'her' is"

"I've got an idea but it's not a very good thing for the family"

"Who do you think it is?"

"Alex Russo" said Garcia grimly

* * *

Woo! hope you like it. Now i'm not gonna pull a "I won't update without -insert number of reviews-!" That's just stupid but reviews would be appreciated. I'll still write either way so don't worry your little heads :)


	4. The Note

Woohoo chapter 4 already. We're actually getting close to the end, this story's going to be 6 or 7 chapters long but now on with chapter 4!

* * *

"Alex you are not giving yourself 'll get killed! They'll rescue them some other way." cried Theresa

"What if they don't? Both of them could get killed! I don't care what happens to me. Justin and Spencer can do so much more good for the world. I'm just a lazy slacker, I can only do good for myself"*

* * *

Justin still ached from the injuries he had recieved several days ago. HE had only stopped in a few times after that to bring them food and water.

Both had discovered each others fear of the dark rather quickly. Justin had been whimpering like a small child and Spencer was breathing heavily and shaking.

A light flickered on and both let out sighs of releaf. Then they saw what HE was holding. In one hand he had a knife...in the other a video camera. Justin gulped. He was going to video tape the beating this time.

"The fun continues" said the kidnapper. He set the video camera up on a little stool and pressed the record button. He started out by stabbing Justin many times in the back and a few times in the stomach. He finished by slashing a Joker- reminsant smile onto Justin's face. Justin couldn't take the pain and passed out

"Your turn shrimp" he said evilly to Spencer. For him he stabbed the knife deeply into his sholder dragging it down his arm cause Spencer absolutely agony. He screamed in pain. He did it once again on the other side. He finished him the same way as Justin, slashing a smile onto his face.

He faced the camera.

"I hope you're enjoying this" he said

* * *

"Garcia any luck tracking him?" Asked Aaron Hotchner

"No, this guy's good. He keeps changing IP addresses and somehow made himself impossible to track." She said angrily. She swore she wasn't going to give up until this jackass was in jail, or even better dead she thought.

Once again came the Ping of her email and she saw another from the kidnapper with a video message the said "Hope you enjoy this, remember you only have 9 days to hand her over"

"Guys you need to see this" she team gathered around the monitor and forced themselves to watch the video of the two being stabbed.

"We need to find this bastard" said Morgan. He couldn't stand to watch the man who was like a brother to him being tortured and not be able to do anything about it.

"What have we got for a profile?" he asks

"Our unsub is mostly likely between 15 and 19 years old. He's sadistic and utterly enjoys every minute of the torture he puts these two, he has a bad history with Alex and seeks revenge against her." said Emily

"According to Alex only two people would hate her that much. There names are Thomas James "TJ" Taylor and Gertrude "GiGi" Hollingsworth. We elimitated GiGi because this killer's definitely male." replied J.J.

* * *

The interview with TJ had led them to a dead end. During the duration of the murders he had been at camp and during the kidnapping he had been serving an extra long detention with the principal.

"Great now we have no suspects, we're going to have to double check with Alex that those are the only people who would do that" said J.J.

"We're not going to be able to do that" Said Derek pocketing his phone

"Why?"

"That was Mrs. Russo. They just found a note from Alex. it said 'I'm giving myself up. Don't try to stop me"

* * *

* It took me 15 minutes to come up with that one line. Was it worth my time?

Ah don't you people just love cliffhangers -knife is thrown- Gaah! I guess not! But don't worry i'll get chapter 5 out asap ^_^;

One more thing..who do YOU think the killer is? I know who he is but i want to see your won't know if your right til he reveals himself.


	5. Sacrifice

Finally, i got this chapter out. Warning you may get sad, i did just writing it.

* * *

Alex didn't care what they told her. She was going to save those two if it was the last thing she'd do. She gulped _It_ _might just be the last thing I do _she thought. She left a backwards message on the note saying where she was just in case she needed help. She arrived at the Maple Street Alley and waited.

* * *

"You two are lucky. The girl gave herself up" said the kidnapper

_No!_ Thought Justin, Alex couldn't do this to herself. She was too young to die, she had an entire life ahead of her.

He untied the two from the hooks on the wall and dragged them outside. The two could only feel the fresh air for a second because he soon shoved them in the back seat of his Camry. He took off going well over the speed limit.

"She's going to rue the day she said 'I love you' to another" he said, but this time he let a British accent slip and a spark lit up in Justin's head

"I knew you were the jealous type but I didn't think you were this bad, Mason"

"Ah so you finally figured it out." Said Mason, now speaking in his accent. He took off his mask and smirked. "I thought you'd be quicker than that. That's why I kidnapped you two. I knew Justin obviously was smart enough. But when I found out the BAU was getting called in I did some digging, All seemed alright until I did some digging on you, Dr. Reid. An IQ of 187? Graduated High School at _12_? Of course you two together could figure out it was me!

"When I decided to get rid of you two, it hit me. Alex could be selfish but not when others lives were on the line. I knew if I kidnapped you I'd get to her much quicker"

"But how-"started Justin

"Ah you're wondering how I got rid of my condition? A VERY old friend of yours helped me. Of course I disposed of her when she was no longer needed"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JULIET?" Screamed Justin

"She went the same way all of Alex's ex boyfriends did"

"I swear to god when I get out of here—" but he was interrupted by Spencer who elbowed him

"If you threaten him he'll just get angrier" he whispered.

* * *

All the agents had arrived on Waverly Place following the phone call from Mrs Russo. Emily looked on the back of the note.

"There's something written backwards on here" she said, She looked at it for a minute " Yell a teert selp Am Eht. That's backwards… It says The Maple Street Alley! That must be where she's meeting the UnSub!" She cried

"UnSub?" asked Theresa

"Unidentified Subject" Said Aaron, he obviously had been asked this a million times.

"Let's go. Mrs. and Mr. Russo, you should stay here it's too dangerous for you. Don't worry we'll bring your son and daughter back" Said Derek with determination.

* * *

Mason got out of the car. Pulling Justin and Spencer out by ropes. They could see Alex standing in the alley, but she couldn't see them they way they were positioned. They were about to cry out when Mason slapped duct tape over their mouths.

He walked towards the alley appearing as though he didn't know Alex was there. When they caught each other's eyes he put on a look of mock surprise.

"MASON!" screamed Alex with pure joy in her voice. She forgot all about the fact she was meeting a dangerous criminal and ran up to hug him.

"Alex.. it's so great to see you" he said, smirking He raised his knife ready to strike, little did he know Justin had wriggled his hand out of the rope and ripped the duct tape of his and Spencer's mouths.

"ALEX NO! MASON'S THE KILLER, HE'S GOING TO TRY TO KILL YOU" They shouted.

Alex tried to back away but Mason was too strong. He stabbed Alex directly in the heart, making her fall to the ground. He laughed with victory and continued to stab her.

Just untied himself and began to untie Spencer

"We have to get there and make sure Alex is okay!" said Justin quickly

Then the cars pulled up and out came the FBI guns at the ready

"FBI PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" shouted Aaron

"You called the FBI on me!" snarled Mason to Alex's unmoving body.

Justin and Spencer ran in as J.J. was apprehending Mason still laughing like a madman.

"Reid!" shouted Morgan. He looked to the scars all over him and Justin.

"Damn you two got beat up pretty badly" he said

"I've been through worse, but Justin…." Said Spencer

Justin was on his knees shaking Alex and crying

"Alex please wake up. Please Alex please wake up! Please Alex no! Wake up Wake up! Alex wake up!" he sobbed.

He moved in the other direction as J.J. bent down over Alex. She wasn't breathing. She checked for a pulse, nothing.

"Should we call a paramedic?" asked Morgan

"It's too late for that" Said J.J sadly

"Alex Russo is dead"

* * *

Yeah once again, almost cried writing this. What do you guys think of the idea of MASON being the killer? Did any of you guess? And yeah there's my spin on what happened to Juliet as well. Not a very happy chapter is it?

And you're going to have to wait about for chapter 6, the last chapter, i'm going camping Til Saturday, but don't worry i'll be writing.-another knife is thrown- JEEZ! WHAT'S WITH YOU PEOPLE?


	6. So Much for That Happy Ending

Well here it is. Chapter 6 The final chapter. Warning:Rather Depressing and the F bomb is used twice

* * *

It had been three days since Alex had been murdered. The Russos and Harper weren't themselves anymore. Max still maintained a slight air of cheerfulness but wasn't as random as he usually is. Harper was in denial. She had gone a bit mad, having dressed up a mannequin like Alex and had conversations with it. Mr. and Mrs. Russo were crying all the time. Nobody was as depressed as Justin. He locked himself in his room and only came out once or twice to get food. He talked to himself too. Theresa had caught words like "roof" and "jump". This made her very nervous, was he planning on doing the unthinkable, killing himself?

She walked down to the basement to check on Harper. She was dismantling the mannequin Alex.

"I need to stop pretending this didn't happen" she said finally. "If I don't I'll never had closure"

"Harper, I applaud you, you're being more mature about this than any of us, I'm proud of you" said Theresa. Nobody could ever replace Alex but it was nice having Harper as a daughter figure.

Harper smiled. When her parents fought and were unreasonable she'd always turn to Mrs. Russo as a motherly figure. Now that they had moved so far away she had pretty much become her new mom.

* * *

Justin sat on the end of his bed. He remembered what had happened when they came to take Alex away. No matter how many times they told him she was gone he kept shaking her, sobbing and telling her to wake up. He now understood she was gone but he couldn't stand it. It drove him insane. He had been considering unthinkable things. The roof of the sub shop was pretty high up and someone would definitely die as soon as they hit the ground if they jumped

_You can't give up your life just because of it._ Said a voice in his head

_Alex meant the world to you, you can't go on living with out her._ Said a smaller voice in the back of his head

_Alex died to save you…she would have died for nothing_

"JUST SHUT UP!" shouted Justin. He then made his final decision and went to walk up the stairs.

* * *

Justin was making his way up the stairs when he saw Harper following him

"Justin what are you doing?" she asked

"Nothing" he answered, walking further up the stairs.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing, why are you going on the roof?"

"No reason" he answered

"Justin I know why you're going, you can't do this."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want thank you very much!" he shouted surprising Harper. Justin must really be hurting. Justin _never_ swore.

"MR AND MRS RUSSO!" she shouted. They ran immediately. Theresa automatically knew what Justin was going to attempt

"Sweetie please don't do it" she said, tears welling up in her eyes

"I'm doing it mom. Nobody can stop me" He stormed up the stairs

"We need to call the police" said Jerrry

"No that might make him want to jump more!" said Theresa

"How about one of those FBI guys, maybe Dr. Reid, the one that got kidnapped along with him. He might be able to talk some sense into him. I have his card" she said secretly hiding a blush.

"Harper you're a genius!" Shouted Theresa. "What's the number?"

Harper told her the number and Theresa dialed it quickly

* * *

Spencer was packing his bag when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked. It was a very frantic Mrs. Russo.

"Dr. Reid you've got to help!" She cried

"Why what's the matter?" he asked

"J-Justin, he's headed to the roof. H-H-He's about to jump off and k-k-kill himself!" She sobbed

Spencer gulped.

"We couldn't talk him out of it but we thought maybe you might be able to"

"I'll be right there."

He asked Derek to borrow a car and was out too quickly after receiving the key to be asked why.

He drove to Waverly Place as quickly as he could. When he arrived he saw Justin on the edge of the roof, clearly about to jump off

"Justin you can't do this to yourself!" he shouted

"I can do whatever fucking please" he yelled back Spencer's eyes widened. Justin didn't strike him as the type of person who would swear.

"You're sister died to save us, do you want that to be in vain?" he countered

"It won't completely be in vain, you'll still be alive." He paused

"Tell my parents and Max I love them. And tell Harper that I really did have feelings for her. I just can't live without Alex" He said and with that he jumped. Spencer fell to his knees as Justin fell to the ground with a sickening splat. He knew there was know way he could survive that. Spencer got up and walked down the stairs

"I couldn't stop him" he said, tears trickling down his cheeks.

The End.

* * *

-curtain falls down-

It's Done! Wooo! Although not a very happy ending is it? But not everything ends with happily ever after does it? Don't worry i'm actually planning a redo of it, which will include my FC Luna, who's Jerry and Theresa's niece through Jerry's half sister i made up XD Confusing no? It'll be explained throughly later. If you want to know more about her past i have a few pictures with mini stories on my deviantart. .com/

And there's probably going to be a one-shot sequel about Max, taking place around 2 years later

And That's a wrap

Justin: -evil looking eyes and carrying chair-

Alex:-carrying rope and hammer-

Me: ^_^; No hard feelings right guys?

Alex: Right... -walking toward her with Hammer

Me:Umm Any FBI agents wanna swoop in and save me?

Morgan:Nah

Reid:Nope

Me:-smirk- Help or i go MorganXReid on your asses

Both:O_O -aiming guns at Alex and Justin-

Me:Thought so


End file.
